shocking suprises
by cool chick 909
Summary: Eddie and Rachel are together.And a shock visit from Rachels niece
1. Chapter 2

It got to half past ten and Rachel said "I think you should be thinking of going to bed Chloe." Chloe did as she was told and went over and hugged her auntie she said eleven Rachel went up to check on her she heard her crying she knocked and then entered "Whats wrong?" Rachel sat down on the bed next to her."Hunny whats wrong?" "Im just so lucky to have home i was always pushed around when i had party's and they trashed the flat my dad slapped me round the face everything i did he always hit me when he chucked me out he said no-ones ever going to want you because your a lonely old slag."Rachel gave Chloe a hug."Don't worry you can stay with us as long as you want." Rachel let go of Chloe ans said"OK i think its time you get some sleep ok goodnight."Rachel gave her a kiss."I love you Rachel." "I love you too."Rachel left her room and went downstairs where Eddie was sat on the sofa."Is Chloe OK?" asked Eddie "She will be she was just a bit upset saying that her dad had beat her up."Not long after Eddie and Rachel went to bed.

The next morning Rachel went to wake up was all had some breakfast and then headed to got there about 8:15 it was far to early for Chloe to be out with her friends in the yard so chloe had to sit in Rachel's office while the other kids arrived at day Chloe didn't really feel went out of Rachel's office and met up with her new friends Sam and didn't want to tell her Auntie that she felt really ill as she would worry so she just kept it to went to french for her first lesson of the sat next to of a sudden Chloe was sick haydock told her to quickly go to the toilets and asked sam to go and get Miss did as she was told and miss mason went to check on her niece while Sam took some toilet role back to miss asked Chloe why didn't she tell her this morning ans she replied with i didn't want you to worry i will be Chloe had finished throwing her guts up Rachel and Chloe went back to Stephs had a word with her then Rachel said to Chloe"Come on come with me you will just have to stay in my office."

Chloe stayed in Rachel's came up when he heard what happened and he said "I will take her home i have all free periods this afternoon if you want Rachel." Rachel replied"You can if you want i will see you both when i come home OK see you later." "Bye auntie Rachel." Both Eddie and Chloe walked out of the office and into the car they arrived home Eddie said"Are you going to bed you could do with it?" "Yeah I'm going to go to bed see you later." Chloe went up to bed and Eddie got out some of the year 11 books to came home about four o clock and went to check on Chloe is was sound out so she put the cover back on her and went told Eddie that Chloe was sound asleep and said i will just make our tea and then after i will take her tea up for her."Chloe came downstairs about half five and Rachel made her some tea and gave her some then went back to bed.

A couple of weeks had past Chloe was feeling better and they all set off to went and met Sam and Lauren as had English first with Mr clarkson Chloe had a secret crush on Mr bell had gone and it was time for break Chloe,Sam and Lauren went outside as of a sudden Chloe said to Sam and Lauren "I don't really feel well the next minute Chloe had collapsed!Sam ran up to Miss Masons office and screamed"Miss Chloe's collapsed." Both Sam and Rachel ran outside to see that Chloe was still out Rachel went over to her a put her in the recovery this time crowds were starting to appear the office rang for an ambulance and eddie got rid of all the children in the way of the had woken up by this time and Rachel went with her to the said she only had concusion but they needed to do tests on and Chloe waited patiently and then got told that she was pregnant chloe was really shocked how could she be pregnant.


	2. 2nd chapter

Sorry been a while since last update just been really busy with coursework hope you enjoy :)

Chloe couldnt believe how could she be as she thought she remembered back to the day when she left her was drunk he loved Chloe and well Chloe had not been at school as usual and well he he raped has the horrible images in her then Rachel brought her back into reality."Sweetheart why didnt you tell me?"She asked her. Chloe couldnt think of what to say."I didnt no Rach you believe me dont you."Chloe asked."Of course i believe you."Rachel said."You will be coming home later."Rachel said."Good i'll be glad to be back in my own bed."Chloe was soon time for Chloe to go came to pick them up from the hospital."You ok?"He asked Chloe."Yeah im fine."Chloe had been given loads of leaflets while being in the hospital about what she could read the leaflets she was never going to abort her a living creature plus its she has never really had.

Rachel took Chloe's bags upstairs."Rach i want to keep this baby."Chloe said sitting on her sat down next to her."You sure you have other options but if you want to keep the child i'll stand by you no matter what."Rachel said."Thanks Rach."Chloe said hugging went downstairs to make some told eddie that Chloe wanteed to keep the baby and that she would back whatever option she would chose.

The next day Chloe wanted to go back to wasnt sure she she thought maybe another Chloe seemed determined to go.

If anyone has any ideas I would be greatful :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe got in the car with Rachel and drove them to school this was far to early for Chloe to be outside and Rachel didnt really want her out in the cold sat in Rachel's office till the bell for registration was really paranoid everyone going to be talking about her,was she the slag that managed to get herself couldnt think no more she was to of going to form she ran into the toliets and was sick started it was to soon for her to be back at school.

She was supposed to have art first with Miss when she did not turn up,Kim was worried about her,She knew she was in school today but where was she.

"As anyone seen Chloe"Kim asked hoping someone must of seen no one had seen went to look in the walked into the toliets and she heard crying.

"Chloe is that you?"She asked didnt reply.

"Chloe open the door."Kim finally opened the door. "Chloe whats wrong?"She asked.

"Everyone'll be talking about be I no they will saying im a slag and everything."Chloe cryed.

"No everyones worried about you,Thats all no one I judging you."Kim said.

"Now why dont we go to Rachel?Kim followed Kim out of the toliets and up the staircase to Her auntie's office.

"Rachel Chloe's here she hasnt been to registration or my lesson I found her crying in the toliets."Kim said.

"Okay thanks Kim."Rachel ran over to rachel and hugged her.

Rachel held her in her arms for a while. "You want to talk?"She aske chloe.

"You were right I think I have come back to early im scared."Chloe said.

"Scared of what?Rachel asked her Niece.

"What everyone will say I no what their all thinking that im a slag and everything but I want this baby its the only thing i've ever had."Chloe cryed.

"Ssh no one thinks that about you everyones happy your ok and they will support you just like me and Eddie are now why dont we go home Eddie can look after things here."Rachel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Like rachel said Eddie looked after the school with the help of and Chloe went felt sick again and had really violent pains in her went and told Rachel and She suggested she went back to sleep for a while.

When Eddie came home Rachel thought it was a good idea to wake Chloe got felt really dizzy,what was happening to her? She walked to the bathroom and rubbed her eyes in front of the when she saw it!Blood all over her pjs!

Chloe let out a ran upstairs and into the bathroom,She so what Chloe was screaming about she went over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

"No No I cant have lost my baby."Chloe cryed.

"Ssh everythings going to be ok,We'll take you to the hospital get you checked out."Rachel took Chloe back into her bedroom and helped her get was in no fit state to get herself dressed,she felt like than took her downstairs ans sat her down on the was in the Kitchen and wanted to know what had walked into the kitchen.

"Eddie she's lost it,She's lost the baby."Rachel said close to tears herself.

"Oh no thats so bad."Eddie said going over to Rachel and giving her a huggle.

"Im going to take Chloe up to the hospital,make sure she's okay and girl she's so upset she really wanted this baby something for her to forcus on,Something to love."Rachel said.

Rachel and Eddie went into the living room tears were still streaming down Chloe's went over and gave her a was the closet thing she really had to a dad,Her dad didnt care about her or even like her for a fact.

"Okay lets get going."Rachel Chloe out the didnt no how she was ever going to get over you after get over a lot of things in life weather you like them or not you cant change what happens but you can change your future.


End file.
